edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed Kau Berat!
Ed Kau Berat! (English: A Load of Ed) is an Ed, Edd n Eddy comic strip published in the Indonesian Cartoon Network magazine. The magazine also features other Cartoon Network's toons such as Dexter's Laboratory, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Johnny Bravo, Courage The Cowardly Dog, Megas XLR and especially Ed, Edd n Eddy. It was published by DC Comics in Cartoon Network Block Party Issue #15. Plot One day, the Eds are in the Playground, Edd is playing Solitaire and Eddy is trying to find a new idea for a scam. Ed was on a tree pretending to be a firefighter rescuing a cat. On the tree, Ed holds a fire extinguisher. Edd suddenly notices this and tells Ed to be careful with it. Ed shakes the fire extinguisher and sprays it over Edd. The fire extinguisher blasts Ed into the sky causing him to hit the bottom of a plane, sending him plummeting back to the ground. After witnessing this, Edd and Eddy rush to find him. Edd and Eddy soon arrive at the crash site where and Edd is concerned about Ed's vitality. Later, Edd and Eddy arrive in Ed's house and see that Ed's entire body has been wrapped in bandages. Edd gives Ed a get-well card to increase his spirit while Eddy gives him a "Get Well Soon headband" (really just a rubber band). Edd decides to let Ed rest and he leaves Ed's room with Eddy. Soon, Sarah spots Eddy and asks why he is there. Edd explains that they were only visiting Ed. Ed suddenly falls out of his window. Sarah grabs him and throws him to Edd and Eddy. Edd tells him to get some rest but Ed wishes to play with them. Edd suddenly comes up with an idea to keep Ed with them all day long. Later, Edd has created a device from various parts that can support Ed to move around. During their walk, Eddy suddenly realizes how he can profit from this device. Jonny and Plank arrive and become interested in the Ed's "parade walk" and wish to join the Eds. Eddy then charges 25 cents for the two to join them. Jonny agreed and promptly paid. As their journey is continued, the group come across Rolf, busy scrubbing his "ancient clam" (cameo appearance of Bobo). Eddy asks Rolf if he wants to join them but Rolf refuses. As the Eds pass by Rolf's clam, Ed comments on the odor emitted by it. Eddy laughs and hastily maneuvers, causing the device to lose balance. Ed falls over which in turn knocks Jonny over causing him to bump Rolf's clam, catapulting it in the middle of the road. Rolf screams in terror. As the clam is about to get crushed by a truck carrying anvils, the truck brakes hard, just in time to stop before running over Bobo. The momentum of the anvil payload, however, continues. All the anvils fly out of the truck lands over the Eds in a large pile. Kevin witnesses this incident and wonders if they are alright. The final scene takes place in Eddy's House with the Eds are lying on beds; their entire bodies wrapped in bandages. Ed asks what will they do tomorrow and if they would like to play volleyball with sauce. Eddy tells him to shut up and Edd remarks on the long summer ahead of them. Trivia *Some of components used to make Ed's moving device are: rope, a golfclub, a rake, a gardening hoe, some cloth, a rollerskate, and a bowling ball to act as a counter-weight. *Rolf's pet clam Bobo made a cameo appearance in this comic only. He is referred to as "Ancient Clam." Bobo first appeared in "It Came From Outer Ed." *Kevin's shirt is mistakenly colored blue in one panel. Gallery Cnbp15.jpg|Cartoon Network Block Party America Cover. Indonesian CN Magazine Cover.jpg|Indonesian CN Magazine Cover. Ed, Edd n Eddy Comic Strip Indonesian.jpg|First Page. IMG_0063.JPG|Edd being sprayed by the fire extinguisher, Ed bumps on a plane and crashed down. Ed Your Heavy 1.jpg|One of the comic strip pages showing Ed taking a rest. IMG_0062.JPG|Eddy being shouted by Sarah. IMG_0061.JPG|Edd wanted to help Ed. IMG_0060.JPG|Ed being carried by Eddy and Edd and Rolf's clam. IMG_0072.JPG|Rolf's clam is about to get crushed by a truck. Ed Your Heavy 2.jpg|The Final Page showing the Eds being crushed by the anvils. File:Funny_Ed_Transportation.jpg|Edd's device to move Ed around. Ed Bumps Into Plane.jpg|Ed bumps out a plane. Clam Bobo.jpg|Rolf scrubbing his "Ancient Clam". Anvil Truck.jpg|The anvil truck. Category:Media Category:Comics Category:Books Category:The Real World Category:Cartoon Crossovers